I. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates generally to dosimeters and, more specifically, to an ultraviolet dosimeter for use by sunbathers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known dosimeters which measure the cumulative exposure of the sensor to radiation, such as light. A number of these previously known dosimeters also include optical filters which limit the measured radiation to a predefined range, such as ultraviolet light, and a number of these dosimeters are designed for use by sunbathers in order to prevent sunburn. Examples of these previously known devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,115 to Jubb and 3,917,948 to Strutz.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known devices, however, is that they do not include any means for determining whether the internal components of the dosimeter are functioning correctly. For example, the light sensor, typically a photocell, may accidentally be obscured by a blanket or an article and thus detect a very low radiation when, in fact, the sunbather is exposed to a much higher radiation dosage. Likewise, the electrical circuitry of the photodosimeter may malfunction in other respects and subject the sunbather to a higher than desired radiation dosage.